A new problem
by midnight002
Summary: Forgive my bad grammar. One month after the war of the cryptids seems peace... but nothing is what it seems
1. Chapter 1

Wow, my first fanfic, I must say I'm a little nervous. Be kind please, everyone belongs to Jay Stephens

* * *

In a secret research base Epsilon was walking down hallways, you hear a strange grunting, some agents were trying to control a huge humanoid creature, the creature was frightening aspect appeared to have two extra arms and left leg appeared smaller than the right, crossed in front of Epsilon and seemed not very happy but at the time of the attack that began to breathe so agitated and fell to the floor heavily, one of the officers approached the creature with a strange device making light of This will scan the body

"This does not resist, sir"

Epsilon just ignore the words of targeted agents within one laboratory analyze a strange serum for the last time, began to review some data on your computer, leaving the blister on one side, Francis approached by one of the blisters and giving out the greenish liquid inside

Francis: Are you ready?

Epsilon: That seems, is just get someone stable to withstand the dose, the test subjects we have had so far not been successful

Francis: Do you have anyone in mind?

Epsilon: Absolutely, Francis

Epsilon Francis departs to gain a glimpse of the record of someone and that someone was Zak Saturday, Francis can not help smiling. Zak had no idea what to expect and to be honest, neither are they. In the newly reconstructed complex on Saturday, the family was ready to go on another mission; Zak was the last to board the aircraft so he could take off. He came to the cockpit controls along with Fisk and Komodo

Zak: Where will we go today?

Drew: We receive a signal for help, go to review

Zak: From whom?

Doc: We're not sure

The aircraft is soon to fly over a forested region in between some trees which was clearly visible a ship that had crashed. The aircraft landed about seeing the fire began to spread, took some fire extinguishers to put out the fire, Drew and Doc penetrated into the ship reaching the cockpit, both Epsilon and Francis were unconscious, out Zak and Fisk tried to avoid the fire from spreading. Doc and Drew carried Epsilon Francis, he carried his messenger bag was not unconscious but very stunned and refused to release the bag

Doc: Soon, we must bring the medical laboratory

Zak and Fisk finished off the fire and went to the medical laboratory to see Doc and Drew treats wounded agents; Zak seemed upset by the arrival of both

Zak: Sure we are cheating again

Doc: I do not think they intentionally crashed

Zak: anyone remember the fact that it tried to lock me up Kur

Drew: We take them home, there we have better team

Zak: Someone is listening!

The aircraft was raised and minutes later Epsilon and Francis were already in the medical laboratory of the house, Francis awoke to find an unfamiliar environment. He coughed a little before he could stand to see the couch Epsilon winged

Francis: Epsilon?

Doc: He'll be fine

Doc replied entering the laboratory, Francis that confirm their suspicions were pruned in the family home Saturday, the first part of the mission was a success, and were in

Francis: How did we get here?

Drew: We received the distress signal

Epsilon began to react seeing both adults and Francis at his side, hardly stood up, Francis raised his messenger bag that was next to the couch

Epsilon: We are indebted to you

Drew: They can not go, at least not for now

Doc: They are actually suffering the effect of sedatives, spend the night and will leave tomorrow

Epsilon: Thank you for your hospitality

Epsilon and Francis were placed in a room, both said they needed rest, but the accident was just a screen, were never injured. At the time when left alone, Francis sac of a laptop messenger bag handing Epsilon, he almost immediately turned it on record seeking Zak

Epsilon: It is time that the experiment begins

Francis: What if it does not work

Epsilon: The boy Saturday is our best option, because you took the sample, tests say he is a candidate with a good chance of success. We can not afford another failure; this project has cost much money and effort

Francis recovered a small container, the blisters were but only one was intact the rest of them had broken. Both Francis and Epsilon were not happy with that

Epsilon: Be sure to give the full dose

Francis: All! But ... it is too. We have never given anyone the full dose

Epsilon: Francis!

Francis gave a sigh, empty the liquid inside a dart left the messenger bag on one side and left the room with great care not to be seen, came to the surveillance room could see Zak in the kitchen company Komodo. Unlinked surveillance cameras all programming them to be turned on again in about five minutes remaining came into the kitchen with a spear darts hidden in his hand, only had a chance if the experiment failed and the aria that could not be, Zak was Komodo preparing a sandwich and was too busy eating all the ingredients that would fall to Zak. Francis took careful aim and shot, Zak made a slight movement, and Francis thought he had failed and was very upset by it would be wise to record problems and keep the gun in the kitchen

Francis: How can you eat that crap?

Zak looked up to see Francis and gave him a look of the killing, but Francis was more concerned by the shaft, had to recover before any family member found him, Zak was about to speak but started to feel dizzy and see five Francis's

Francis: Hey is something wrong?

Zak: I ... am...

At that point Zak fell to the floor, closer Francis rushed in but stands snarling Komodo

Francis: I can help

Komodo stood back as he was concerned; Francis approached and saw the dart in the neck, hidden by Zak's shirt after all had failed. Could not help but let out a smile, without noticing Francis Komodo withdrawal dart and ran for help. Then part two of the experiment had begun

* * *

What was this jet? "Zak is right? What is the plan of Epsilon and Francis? Why I ask these questions if I already know the answers? All this and more in the second installment, see you soon for some R & R! And this happens a month after the war of the cryptids


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Thanks to the commenter's, I'm so sorry I think I blushed a little, while the TSS are the property of genius who think Jay Stephens Thanks!. Now go to the fic

* * *

Drew ran into the kitchen in the company of Francis seeing Zak lying on the floor, she rushes to approach trying to wake him

Drew: Zak, Zak what's wrong?. Wake up baby ... this is not funny

Doc and Fisk came to the kitchen and were surprised to see Zak lying on the floor, Drew is about as Fisk

Doc: What happened?

Drew: I do not know Doc, but not awake

Zak was not unconscious, he could hear everything but for some reason could not open my eyes, I felt as if I had no control over her, own body

_"Mom? Dad? Why I can not move? "_

And with that fell into a deep sleep minutes later I could hear the voice of his mother and that of Francis, who apparently were with him at that time, Drew sounded very worried

Drew: What do you mean what happened?

Francis: I went to the kitchen for a glass of water, Zak was preparing something to eat and suddenly fell to the floor, do not understand what has happened

Doc: Your brain waves are normal and the blood samples do not reveal anything abnormal, do not understand why not wake up

Epsilon: You may not feed properly

Zak hear the voice of Doc and Epsilon tried desperately but it could awaken something kept him apparently unconscious, suddenly your heart rate accelerated at an alarming rate

Drew: Doc!

And after all, the heart of Zak stopped to horror of parents and Fisk who was also in the laboratory at that time. Francis looked so scared, Epsilon was not very happy. Both leave the medical laboratory at the request of Doc and Drew, out Francis and could not remain silent

Francis: I told you the full dose was too!

Epsilon: They usually make some mistakes, Francis

Doc rushed to bring a defibrillator in the vicinity of Zak, but before he could use it, the beating of Zak reappear on the screen, both parents exchanged glances of relief, Drew takes the small hand Zak

Drew: Do not come back to me something, or will punish you

Doc is ready to go outside the laboratory and found to Epsilon Francis, by closing the door after he throws a sigh of relief

Epsilon: Everything okay?

Doc: The normalized before we used the defibrillator, but not yet awake

Epsilon: I hope we can help where needed

Doc: The evidence says it is stable; it is a matter of seeing how he reacts. It is better that you may rest

The sun was in heaven, Epsilon and Francis back to his room, just came Epsilon began writing on her laptop to have access to the files of the experiment

"Subject 1: Denis Clare

Total dose: 30%

Status: not survive

Resistance: 52 minutes

"Subject 2: Joe Wilson

Total dose: 25%

Status: not survive

Resistance: 30 minutes"

"Subject 3: Romina Val

Total dose: 20%

Status: not survive

Resistance: 60 Minutes

There were hundreds of names of people in each, the dose of this serum was less but all had the same state "did not survive" and others whose dosage was 5% said the state "24 hours survival" "critical mass". Epsilon began writing a new file

"Subject 256: Zak Saturday

Total Dose: 99.9%

Status: In observance

Resistance: 120 minutes"

Francis: not survive; no one has survived, much less a full dose. We should do more research, rewrite the serum

Epsilon: Relax, Francis. You have not noticed but the boy and takes two hours Saturday with serum

Francis: Two hours? How is it possible?

Francis is about him and reviewed the data. All were asleep. Both agents left their rooms, Francis carried his messenger bag, quietly head to the medical laboratory

Epsilon: You did?

Francis: Everything is ready

Epsilon placed a kind of tiny electronic device on the board next to the door, this seems to release some blue chips, and the red light turns green quickly allowing them to enter. Everything was dark approached the stretcher and Zak was not open his eyes, with many more devices that mediate their beats, your brain waves etc. Etc. Francis opens its messenger bag removing some devices

Epsilon: Everything seems fine ... I must say that I am surprised. No one has survived so long

Francis: He who does not wake up, not a good sign

Epsilon: That's an experiment, if the serum works. We will be able to create a stable serum used in other test subjects

Francis takes a strange device resembling a small flat computer emits a kind of light that travels through the body of Zak, Francis hopes the readings, and he seems not to believe what I was seeing

Epsilon: What did you find?

Francis: Zak is responding to the serum. Your body is absorbing it, but we must quickly

Epsilon magazine reader who had Francis in his hands and smiles at the result is quick to take a communicator and begin to contact their "people" another agent is not slow to respond

"That is for my agent Epsilon"

Epsilon: The boy responded to the full dose of positive serum, we are ready for transfer

"The full dose." "A ship is on its way immediately"

The agent you sounded surprised by what I was hearing, Epsilon short communication. The experiment was a success at least for now, just had to wait for transport to take his latest acquisition. Doc Drew woke up looking at his hand, his thoughts go back to Zak, so it stands out of the room quietly goes to the kitchen making some tea, has smoking cup to her face before leaving the kitchen toward the medical laboratory. Suddenly the lights begin to flicker and then go off, Drew dropped its rate

Drew: I do not like

Drew's first thought was to go to medical laboratory could see the device on the dashboard, the lock was forced open the door only to find an unpleasant surprise.

* * *

Well, this was the chapter two I hope they enjoyed it. Do not forget to leave comments I love, and Wiki heard rumors say that the movie opened soon TSS, I hope it's true. What did you see Drew? Why not wake up Zak? How far reaching plans Epsilon? Why repeat the questions to myself? All this and more in the third chapter


End file.
